


CALMA TRAS LA TEMPESTAD

by Enne88



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enne88/pseuds/Enne88
Summary: Jaime y Brienne se revisan las heridas tras la batalla (S8E3)Spoilers S8E3.





	CALMA TRAS LA TEMPESTAD

El aire olía a muerte, el color rojizo del ambiente podía respirarse y oían el tejido pegado al cuerpo de sus ropas que sufría con cada movimiento fundiéndose con sus cuerpos. Levantaban la espada y la clavaban en el siguiente objetivo una y otra vez en una inercia sin sentido. Ellos no sobrevivirían, lo supieron al ver apagarse la última espada Dothraki. Y desde entonces habían pasado horas, miles de muertos acabados con sus espadas, y miles que se precipitaban sobre ellos. No tendría fin, hasta que ellos cediesen. Pero cuando a uno de ellos le fallaban las fuerzas, su caída motivaba al otro para recuperar las suyas. Y así habían llegado hasta ahí. 

Atravesando el pecho de aquel esqueleto que en otro tiempo habría sido un hombre, Jaime sintió su piel erizarse y el ambiente hacerse más pesado. A su alrededor los cadáveres apilados comenzaban a moverse de nuevo. Y entonces lo supo. No sólo no sobreviviría, sino que era imposible ganar. Nadie saldría de allí con vida, la muerte bajaría al sur y los siete reinos se sumirían finalmente en la larga noche. Asumiendo esa realidad decidió disfrutar los últimos momentos sobre la tierra con ella. Había luchado por ella, porque ella viviese. Ahora lucharía por cada segundo a su lado, por cada latido compartido que podría ser el último. No importaba, no tenían nada más que ese momento, y estaba decidido a que durase eternamente. 

Brienne vio a Jon correr en dirección al bosque de Dioses. “Están evacuando” pensó. “Sacará a Bran y a sus hermanas y correrán al sur. Por favor, que se acuerde de las chicas” Con esta certeza dejó escapar cualquier pensamiento sobre el futuro y se centró en el ahora. El cansancio en sus piernas le hacía tambalearse, pero no caer, y lamentó la pesadez de la armadura. “Estaremos muertos, pero ahora estamos vivos” Siguió luchando por mantenerse respirando unos momentos más, pero la imagen de la muerte a su alrededor estaba minando su mente. “Sólo un poco más, sólo unos momentos más con él…” Guardajuramentos seguía moviéndose de forma automática. No era capaz de dirigir sus embistes, la espada la controlaba a ella. 

Escuchó su último grito retumbar en el aire y después, un silencio se derrumbó ante ellos. Sus atacantes caían a sus pies como copos de nieve. Montañas de cuerpos descansaron sobre el suelo de Invernalia, mientras sólo unas pocas figuras fantasmagóricas aguantaban en pie. Brienne miró a su alrededor y pudo reconocer al comandante de los inmaculados y, saliendo de debajo de una montaña de muertos, al amigo de Jon. Escuchó el sonido de la respiración de Jaime en su oído izquierdo y supo que todo estaba bien. Él puso la mano sobre su hombro, y Podrik la abrazó. Entonces fue cuando supo que era real. Todo había terminado. 

Les obligaron a esperar hasta que les pudiese atender un maestre, comadrona o cualquiera de los voluntarios con algún tipo de experiencia médica. En la fila se encontraron con Sam, ya recuperado, que les atendió como si él mismo no hubiera participado en la batalla. 

-Hay muchos heridos, ¿alguno de los tres tiene heridas profundas, está mareado o ha vomitado?

Brienne aún conservaba el almuerzo regurgitado de Podrik en sus botas, así que el escudero asintió. 

-Es normal después de la lucha, pero podría ser alguna contusión en la cabeza. Te echaré un vistazo y dormirás en la enfermería. Vosotros dos id a lavaros, revisaos las heridas el uno al otro y lavadlas con vino. Si encontráis alguna preocupante o sentís cualquier tipo de mareo, volved a la enfermería. No os quedéis solos y no os durmáis hasta comprobar que todo esté bien.

Antes de que Brienne pudiera insistir en quedarse cerca de Podrik, Sam había desaparecido con él abriéndose paso entre los heridos. No tenía fuerzas para pensar ni para debatir. 

Mansamente se dirigieron a la habitación de Brienne cargando un cubo de agua y trapos. Al ver la cama ambos se dejaron caer boca abajo, como si les hubieran disparado por la espalda al mismo tiempo. Brienne juntó todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para girar la cabeza y mirar a Jaime, que tenía sus ojos cerrados. 

-No te duermas. Tenemos que hacer caso a Sam, podrías estar herido.

Obtuvo un gruñido por respuesta, pero logró incorporarle. Brienne empezó a quitarle la armadura con cuidado, pero podía ver como cada tirón dolía sobre su cuerpo magullado. Intentó ser suave y poco a poco el pesado metal fue saliendo. Jaime movía sus brazos obediente, pero ni siquiera intentaba ayudar. La camisa estaba empapada en sudor y llena de salpicaduras de sangre. Jaime se puso una mano en el abdomen y gimió. Se quitó la camisa con un movimiento ágil y Brienne le hizo ponerse de pie. 

-Sólo es un moratón. – Jaime sintió la suavidad de sus dedos comprobando la zona, y después el trapo húmedo frotando contra él. Tenía pequeñas heridas y contusiones, que Brienne limpiaba con paciencia y ternura. La sensación comenzó a ser demasiado intensa, y antes de tener que avergonzarse, le retiró el brazo con suavidad e insistió en quitar la armadura de Brienne antes de seguir limpiándose. 

-No te sentirás bien, pero te sentirás mil veces más ligera, creéme. – Para él haber abandonado aquel pesado metal le había hecho sentir flotando. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero ahora era más consciente de que sería un dolor pasajero y no uno que le hundiese para siempre. No como su amputación. 

Jaime empezó a quitar la armadura de Brienne, pero con una mano de metal y la zurda habría tardado horas sin su ayuda. Ella era ágil, aunque notaba que estaba acostumbrada al escudero y había perdido práctica. Al levantar el pesado metal todo en su mente desapareció. La sangre encharcada de la camisa empezó a gotear y formó un charco en el suelo tras ella. Jaime sintió sus piernas temblar y arrancó la tela de un fuerte tirón. La gastada camisa cedió ante su fuerza y ella levantó sus brazos sobre su pecho de forma instintiva. Jaime a su espalda tomó un trapo para sostenerlo en el costado, cuando comprobó que la mancha de sangre lentamente desaparecía y, bajo ella, sólo quedaba la piel suave y blanca de Brienne. 

La sangre no era suya, debía haber caído por la rendija superior de su armadura, y haberse acumulado por la presión del metal, que no dejaba escapar el líquido por la parte inferior. La había visto destripar un hombre sobre ella la primera vez que cayó al suelo. Podría haber sido aquella, u otras cientos de ocasiones. Jaime posó su mano en la zona recién limpiada y suspiró. Había pasado más miedo en ese momento que en toda la batalla. Apoyó su frente sobre la espalda desnuda de Brienne y comenzó a llorar. Ella sintió sus lágrimas correr por su espalda, como gotas de sudor tras una carrera. Saboreó sus propias lágrimas que caían hasta sus labios y notó la mano de Jaime agarrándola con fuerza entre la cintura y la cadera. Puso su mano sobre la suya, entrelazó sus dedos y sus lágrimas desaparecieron. En su lugar sintió que el peso de su frente sobre su espalda cambiaba y el tacto nuevo era inconfundiblemente de unos labios. Escuchó su aliento en la nuca, su beso en la parte más alta de su columna vertebral, que subió hasta su cuello. El hormigueo le hizo encogerse, pegando su oreja al hombro derecho, por lo que Jaime encontró el camino abierto en su lado izquierdo. Su aliento ardía sobre su piel, no recordaba haber tenido nunca una sensación tan cálida. Ni el fuego ni el sol, nada le había quemado de esa forma. 

El cansancio pesaba sobre sus músculos doloridos, pero sus mentes estaban despiertas de nuevo. Brienne reunió todo el valor que le quedaba para mirarle por encima de su hombro, mientras él seguía besando su cuello desde atrás. Jaime tenía su mano atrapada entre los dedos de ella, que permanecían en su cintura, e instintivamente subió su mano de metal para rozar la mejilla que ella le mostraba, y que tenía a escasos centímetros de su boca. Ella se sobresaltó al contacto con un sonoro quejido, y él se alejó rápidamente. 

-Lo siento, a veces olvido que ya no está ahí… no quería asustarte.- Miraba al suelo avergonzado y profundamente dolido. Puso una amplia distancia entre ellos y empezó a buscar su camisa. 

–No me asusté… solo… está muy muy fría. – Jaime la miró entonces, viendo en sus ojos la verdad. No había asco, sólo miedo por haberle dañado. Se trataba de un escalofrío térmico, nada más. “Dios mio, somos fieras salvajes capaces de matar miles de atacantes, y dos animalitos asustados aquí dentro” Pensó con tristeza. Y su visión se amplió rápidamente, de sus ojos hasta su cintura, por primera vez siendo consciente de su desnudez. Pero antes de poder evaluar nada más captó una pequeña herida cerca de su ombligo. No era más que un roce, pero debían limpiarla para evitar cualquier infección. 

Se movió por la habitación en busca del vino y sin mediar palabra volvió a su trabajo de enfermero, posando el trapo empapado sobre la pequeña herida. Ella respiró profundamente ante el escozor penetrante y él quiso calmarla, de nuevo intentando alcanzar su rostro con una mano que no tenía. Esta vez al menos pudo frenar el movimiento antes de llegar a rozarla. Brienne fue consciente de su vacilación y tomó su mano de oro en el aire. Con delicadeza y firmeza empezó a quitársela, sin consulta previa. Él se limitó a mirar cómo se deshacía de su pesada prótesis y la dejaba sobre la cama. Tras esto, tomó su brazo incompleto con su mano y se lo llevó a su mejilla, completando el movimiento que él quería haber hecho desde un principio. Miró sus impresionantes ojos y no pudo soportar ver el horror de sus cicatrices acariciando su mejilla. Ella notó la reticencia de su brazo, que intentaba escapar. Subió su otra mano para sujetarlo con más fuerza y de su mejilla lo bajó a su boca, besándolo suavemente. 

Jaime sintió una lágrima caer antes de retirar su brazo para poder besarla con toda la pasión y el fuego que había acumulado durante la noche. Y durante muchas otras noches. El sabor a sangre en sus bocas les ataba al presente y a la realidad, era la única conexión con los eventos del día, mientras que el resto de sus sentidos parecían vagar muy lejos. Jaime había perdido el control de sus emociones, actuaba por instinto, sin ningún pensamiento que filtrase sus actos. Sólo ella se sentía real. Ni los muertos, ni la batalla, ni él luchando junto a los Stark… sólo ella.

Por mucho que lo intentase, su desnudez le perturbaba. Intentaba sostenerla de formas inocentes pero cada centímetro de piel le recordaba el resto de ella. Brienne al fin dejó descansar una mano sobre su pecho y comenzó a relajarse. Eso le permitió decidirse a pasar sus dedos por los lugares que antes había pasado sus labios: su columna, su espalda, su cuello, sus hombros… Lentamente fue recorriendo cada centímetro que le permitía, cada pequeña conquista de terreno. Bajó su columna hasta llegar a su cadera, al lugar que le había hecho entrar en pánico. Ahora sin los restos de sangre la zona era suave y sensible. Arrastró su mano por el borde de sus pantalones regresando a su torso. Repasó su cintura evitando el pequeño corte y subió al costado derecho. Notó la piel temblar bajo su mano cuando se fue acercando a su pecho, que rodeó suavemente. 

Habían sido inquebrantables aquella noche y, sin embargo, la fragilidad de ambos era ahora insoportable. Esperaba que ella empezase a viajar también por su cuerpo, pero sus manos permanecían quietas, una en su pecho y otra en su rostro. Finalmente la de su pecho empezó a bajar y, de forma totalmente imprevisible, empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones. Jaime paró su mano en seco. Estaba seguro de que si se descubrían totalmente ella entraría en pánico. Llevaba intentando controlar su erección desde el primer minuto en que habían cruzado aquella puerta, y desde luego hacía mucho que había perdido la batalla. Su doncella y caballero necesitaría más tiempo. 

-Podemos parar en cualquier momento Brienne…

Esperaba sonar menos afectado, pero los jadeos se escapaban entre cada una de sus palabras. Soltó sus dedos y ella continuó deshaciendo el nudo de sus pantalones, que quedaron estúpidamente suspendidos en el aire sujetos por su elevación. Mientras ella se deshacía de sus propios pantalones y botas, él consiguió zafarse de ellos. Sin ningún escondite, ambos se tenían el uno al otro completamente entregados. Se habían visto antes, pero no de esta manera. Jaime pensó que aquel momento era el más erótico de su vida, después de mil momentos de pasión escondida bajo amenaza de muerte en los lugares más oscuros, aquel cuerpo tembloroso y sucio ante él era lo más atractivo que había visto. 

La contempló con detenimiento, mientras ella se atrevía lentamente a levantar los ojos del suelo y cerró el espacio entre ambos volviendo a besarla con suavidad. Acarició su cara con la mano y se permitió rozar la curva de su cintura con su otro brazo. Ella se separó y tomándole de la mano se dejó caer sobre la cama. Era mucho más valiente de lo que él creía, de lo que nadie sabría nunca. Cayó sobre ella despacio, besando su boca, su nariz, sus párpados. Bajó a su cuello, parando brevemente antes de alcanzar un pecho entre sus labios. Antes de abandonarle rodeó su contorno y besó la parte inferior, ligeramente rozada por la armadura.   
Siguió el descenso a su ombligo, enamorándose de su cuerpo a cada pequeño paso del camino. Quiso besarla donde nadie nunca lo habría hecho, pero su cuerpo se mecía tembloroso bajo él, y se obligó a subir a su rostro de nuevo para comprobar que estaba todo bien. Sus labios tiritaban, de miedo, frío o puro agotamiento, no lo sabía, pero tenía que ayudarla. La abrazó con fuerza y sintió su corazón golpear contra él. 

-Quiero hacerlo. Quiero tenerte Jaime. Estoy lista. 

Él sentía su cuerpo a punto de explotar. No sabía como controlar su energía pero en aquel momento estaba desbordándole. Decidió escucharla, sabía que era fuerte, y sabía que estaba lista. Se levantó sobre ella y la besó mientras entraba lentamente en su interior. Rebasó su pequeña resistencia física y en unos segundos estaban completamente unidos. 

-Soy tuyo, siempre seré tuyo.

Le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada pequeño movimiento y, aún así era la experiencia más placentera de su vida. Necesitaba que ella alcanzase pronto su nivel de excitación, antes de que su avance fuera imparable. Empezó a moverse rozándola de distintas formas, explorando sus reacciones hasta que encontró cómo alterar su punto más escondido. Ella cambió sus jadeos por pequeños gritos hasta que sujetó su espalda y tras unos espasmos gritó su nombre en su oído. Él no pudo impedir sus últimos movimientos incontrolados hasta desplomarse sobre ella. 

Tumbado a su lado, observó su leve sonrisa y su mirada cálida. Acarició su pelo y empezó a sentir como el cansancio se hacía insoportable. 

-¿Qué harás ahora?

Jaime tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y no sabía si había entendido bien la pregunta. 

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué harás? Viniste a luchar por los vivos, y lo has hecho. Me preguntaba qué harás ahora. 

Jaime sonrió ante su rostro preocupado. – No vine sólo por eso. Te lo dije, no soy el luchador que era, pero me honraría servirte. Soy tuyo, siempre seré tuyo. Así que yo debería preguntar… qué haremos ahora. Porque siempre que me lo permitas, te seguiré. 

La vio sonreír. Descansó su cabeza sobre su brazo y vio como luchaba por no cerrar los ojos. 

-Si puedo aconsejar… creo que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es dormir. Creo que ya hemos cumplido el consejo de Sam y nos hemos revisado bastante bien. Lo de lavarnos… quizá después de dormir un poco podríamos probar los baños de Invernalia, son bastante famosos. Y creo recordar que las bañeras te gustan bastante. 

Brienne quiso entornar los ojos, pero sus párpados se negaron a abrirse. Se dejó dormir por fin, permitiendo que el mundo y todo lo que viniese a continuación la esperase unas pocas horas. Horas en las que soñaría con el hombre que dormía junto a ella, y que siempre estaría a su lado.


End file.
